1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method by which a device determines a distance between devices, a method by which a reference device determines a distance between devices, a device for determining a distance between devices, a reference device for determining a distance between devices, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for performing a method of determining a distance between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has been evolving from a human-oriented connection network in which a human being generates and consumes information to Internet of Things (IoT) in which components such as things process information by giving and taking the information therebetween. Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which technology of processing big data through a connection with a cloud server and the like is combined with IoT technology has also been on the rise. To implement IoT, techniques such as a sensing technique, a wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technique, and a security technique may be necessary, and thus, research of a sensor network technique, a machine to machine (M2M) communication technique, a machine type communication (MTC) technique, and the like have been recently conducted.
In an IoT environment, an internet technology (IT) service in which data generated by connected things are collected and analyzed to create a new value for the life of a user may be provided.